gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Pariel
Pariel Azeroth is the daughter of Lord Azeroth of Doromir. Noble-born, she lived a sheltered life as a healer, until fleeing the mundane village she was raised in. After studying with the legendary Miagi, she became a ninja of great skill, and is currently taking part in the Wraith Saga . 'Summary' *NAME: Pariel Azeroth *OTHER NAMES: Shadow *HOME: Azeroth Manor, Doromir *BORN: 22nd May, 1452 *AGE: 23 *LEVEL: 21 *RACE: Ardanian *PROFESSION: Healer/Ninja 'Background' Pariel was born and raised in Doromir, the daughter of Lord Azeroth. Due to her high-born status, Pariel was seldom allowed to leave the house alone, and was over-protected. She often wondered what lay beyond Doromir, in the world outside. When she was five she got the chance to find out. Her mother took her to Angost, to be educated at one of the schools there- a very expensive affair, and strict. Pariel hated it, and eventually ran away. She didn’t get far- just outside the city- but her parents were so worried, they withdrew her from the school after only a year, and took her back to Doromir. Again, she was stuck inside the Manor, and her mother trained her in the healing arts. When she was 19, she met Grendel. Grendel was new to the village, and was always getting in trouble and, more importantly, disappearing for many weeks at a time. On adventures, the locals claimed. Once, he even accompanied her to Dudley, on one of her rare healing expeditions. She found his lifestyle very attractive. He also seemed to have a crush on her. She decided he was the key to her escape. Pariel asked Grendel to take her somewhere far away, and show her an adventure. Grendel refused, however, fearing Lord Azeroth. Upset, Pariel set off on her own, and left Doromir. Grendel went to get her back, along with his friend Miagi. When they found her Miagi saw some potential in her. He offered to take her to Shintai, and show her sights she could only dream of, and to train her as a ninja. Pariel studied hard, becoming a skilled warrior and stealthy assassin. Miagi was impressed with her abilities, and forced her to even more difficult tasks. She never faltered, and soon she’d almost reached his skill. Yet one night, whilst meditating, she had a vision- her village had been attacked by demons, and her father and mother had been killed. Knowing this was more than a dream, she took her leave of Miagi and returned to Doromir. Miagi was sad to see her go, but there was little left to teach her. On returning to Doromir, a few months later, everything had changed- half the villagers had been killed, a ruined castle dominated the spot where Azeroth Manor used to stand and Baron Darkmoon had vanished. Pariel, now calling herself Shadow, set off to find him, and to find out what had happened. In Rhutalath, she met up with Auberon and, briefly, joined his Chosen Men. Eventually they met up with Grendel, now calling himself Blood Wolf. They travelled together, and Grendel answered all her questions. The two of them grew close, and romance almost blossomed- until the ghost of his not-so-dead wife came between them................. Stats *'LANGUAGES:' Ardanian 7, Shintan 7, Atlantean 7, Argani 3 *'PP': 30 *'HITS': 172 *'AT:' 1 *'DB': 30 *'Special': All Ki Abilities, Master of Ki (as Background Option), Danger Sense (as Background Option) ' Primary Skills' Primary Spells All Healer Lists Dream Law Category:Ardanians Category:Ninjas Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Doromir Category:PCs